


I’ve Fallen for You

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Jessica falls in love with you while you're helping her with a case. Jessica gets jealous when someone hits on you and Jessica gets over protective.





	I’ve Fallen for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You first met Jessica while she was working on a case. She just so happened to be helping one of your neighbors try to see if their girlfriend was cheating on them. You always been the type of person that wanted to help people, so you stopped her from leaving your apartment building and offered to help her. At first she flat out said no but you were persistent and told her you could help her wrap up the case quicker if you could help.

That was a year ago and now you’ve been helping Jessica with cases here and there. You’ve become good friends with her, yea she’s closed off and she tends to not share her feelings but you couldn’t help but fall for her.

What you didn’t know was that she was falling for you too. But her being Jessica, she kept her feelings to herself. She didn’t even tell Trish about her feelings for you.

This past week you’ve been helping Jessica with another case. You were at her apartment looking through everything you had for the case. You stretched and you felt you joints pop which caused you to moan lightly. You looked over at Jessica as she was reading something, you couldn’t help but smile.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Jessica suddenly asked without even looking away from what she was reading.

You looked away from her to hide the blush that was forming on you cheeks. “Nothing…” You whisper. “I just came up with an idea.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Jessica finally looks over at you.

You look at her again. “We should go to the bar. Take a break. We both can use one.”

“I have alcohol here. We don’t have to go out.” She tells you.

“Come on Jess! We’ve been here all day looking through all this stuff. It’ll be my treat.” You give her a hopeful smile.

She lets out a sigh. “Fine.” She gets up and grabs her leather jacket. Your smile grows as you get off the couch and follow her out the door.

When you get to the bar you both go up to order. You order your favorite drink while Jessica orders a whiskey. Once you both get your drinks it’s silent between the two of you but it’s not an uncomfortable silence.

But that comfortable silence was broken when a guy walks up to you and starts hitting on you. “What’s a pretty woman like you doing here all alone?”

You immediately roll your eyes, a habit you picked up from hanging out with Jessica so much. “I’m not here alone and besides I’m not interested.” But this guy wouldn’t take the hit and kept on hitting on you.

Jessica couldn’t take it anymore. She stands up and walks over to the guy, picks him up and slammed him into the wall. You just watch with wide eyes. You knew about her super strength but you never seen her use it.

“What part of "not interested” don’t you understand asshole?“ Jessica glares at him as she pushed him into the wall a little more.

You finally get some sense back into you so you walk over to them and place a comforting hand on Jessica’s shoulder. She looks over her shoulder at you then back at the guy.

"Get the hell out of here.” She lets the guy go and he runs off. Once he’s gone she makes her way out of the bar.

“Jessica!” You quickly pay for the drinks you two got and run after her. You catch up to her and you both walk back to her apartment. You had to ask her what that was about. She might shut you out but you had to know.

You both get back to her apartment and once the door is closed you turn to her. “Ok, I appreciate what you did, but what the hell was that all about though?”

“He was bothering you.” Jessica shrugged. She wasn’t even looking at you.

You walk in front of her. “What’s the real reason Jess?”

“It’s nothing, leave it alone (Y/N).” She turns to walk to her room but you weren’t going to let her leave. If she was going to be stubborn than so were you.

“It’s obviously something, so no I will not leave it alone.” You move in front of her again.

“(Y/N).” She warned.

“No. Stop shutting me out!” You cross your arms over your chest.

Suddenly Jessica gently pushed you against the wall and the next thing you knew she’s kissing you. Jessica Jones is kissing you. You’re eyes widen in shock but they slowly close as you kiss her back. You wrap your arms around her neck as her hands rest on your waist. She then bites your bottom lip which causes you to moan. When air become necessary you both pull away.

“Holy shit.” You say out of breath.

“You want to know the real reason why I acted like that at the bar?” You nod. “I’ve fallen in love with you and it terrifies the fuck out of me.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve fallen in love with you too.” You leaned forward and captured her lips in another kiss.


End file.
